


Carrying On

by J2_Girlz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, Established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Pillow Talk, Schmoop, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2_Girlz/pseuds/J2_Girlz
Summary: They'd finally gone and done it. Announced the end of the era that brought them together almost 15 years ago. A little snippet into Jared and Jensen's night after they broke the news (and the internet) with heavy hearts, wrenching guts and lots (and lots) of tears.





	Carrying On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyncitymojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/gifts), [jessie_cristo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/gifts).



> This popped right into my headcanon after watching the guys' video announcement yesterday and just wouldn't go away. Seemed like a plausible happening for J2 after their emotional day, so I decided to let it spill its way out of my brain and through my fingers onto the keyboard. Don't judge too harshly. LOL Hope y'all enjoy it. :-)
> 
> This is a gift to three dear, special women who have all given me loads of love and tons of support over the years, especially whenever I dare to wander into fanfic writing territory. I blame them for this. :D
> 
> Happy Birthday to cyncitymojo (aka Cynful) and Missyswife37 (aka Sweetcheeks), jointly and aptly nicknamed 'The Birthday Twins.' Hope your day (and weekend) is full of nothing but the people and things you love most. 
> 
> Thank you to jessie_cristo for being such a wonderfully creative inspiration to us all.
> 
> Love y'all, T-Bird (aka T) <3<3<3
> 
> ps... many, Many, MANY thanks for the super quick beta read by Bandits1. If not for her, I would not have had the courage to post this. *hugs*

They walk inside their home, quietly locking and bolting the front door. Simultaneously taking their phones out of their pockets and turning them off, they place them on the small table in the foyer before silently turning and heading straight to their bedroom. 

No words are needed. The day has been interminably long and emotionally draining. Exhausted doesn’t even begin to cover it. They trudge wearily down the hallway, stripping off every item of clothing, as they make their way across the threshold of their favorite place in the house. Truth be told, it's their private sanctuary.

Once inside the room and naked, they slowly crawl onto the mattress and lie down on their sides, facing one another. Sharing a pillow, they lock gazes. Both pairs of eyes — one a multi-hued hazel, the other a verdant green — are red and puffy with traces of moisture clinging to the long lashes. Each places their right hand over the other’s heart and uses their left to cradle their beloved’s face in its palm. They look and touch their fill, all the while their minds silently reminiscing their shared personal history banks. 

Could be seconds, or minutes... even hours. Neither knows nor cares. They have everything — actually the _only_ thing — they need and want right there with them. Each other. 

The weeks since the start of the year have been torturous as they agonized over one of the toughest, and most important, decisions of their lives. Once made, they have yearned for time alone together to comfort and console, and to reassure and reinforce, one another. But they have had obligations to fulfill, responsibilities to carry out, announcements to make. 

Done now with the first and most painful steps, they can at long last begin to refill the cracked spaces of their hearts and souls with their forever love. God knows they will need every ounce of it plus their own — and each other’s — strength to carry them through the bittersweet and challenging days, weeks and months ahead. 

They will have some very hard work to do to bring the same dignity, grace, honor, integrity and justice to their characters for the last season of the epic 15-year saga they have so lovingly and painstakingly created, along with the hundreds of other cast and crew, and buoyed by the love of thousands — actually, no, millions — of fans. 

But at this moment, they are the only thing that matters. Both are, quite simply, the mirrored half of each other’s hearts and souls. They need one another almost more than they need air to breathe. Their relationship is extraordinary and has been so from their first meeting in that empty audition waiting room almost a decade-and-a-half ago. They had known the instant they looked into each other’s eyes, shook hands and hugged, that their lives would be forever changed. It was as if they could see — even then — what, and who, they would become to each other. 

Certainly co-stars, but oh-so-much more... best friends, partners-in-pranking-crimes, brothers-of-the-heart, confidantes, stalwart pillars of mutual support, lovers, life partners, husbands, fathers. And soulmates. Pure and simple... eternal soulmates. Though most people scoff at the mere idea of such, there is no other way to describe the irrefutable, powerful and unbreakable bond they share. 

Perhaps the words “There ain’t no me, if there ain’t no you” say it best. It’s as if they were actually crafted more with the actors in mind than for the characters they portray. Always in uncanny synchronicity, it’s like they hear those same words at exactly the same nanosecond and smile lovingly at each other with crooked grins. They share a brief, but passionate, kiss as they shift seamlessly into their preferred positions for cuddling comfort, and ultimately, for sleep. 

The taller man rolls on his back, right arm wrapped around the back and shoulder of the slightly smaller one and tucking him close as he moves onto his side. The older man lays his head on the younger’s shoulder, tucking his face up under the juncture of neck and collarbone, placing a tender, open-mouthed kiss to the soft spot. He also puts his right palm directly on the younger one’s heart just as he has countless times in the past, and will again countless more in the future. They easily rearrange their legs until they are as intertwined as the vines of a creeping ivy along a trellis, and they breathe a deep sigh of mutual contentment as their bodies find their natural places in each other’s spheres.

As the minutes pass, tension slowly begins to unfurl from their bodies’ tight muscles. The taller man places his left hand directly on top of the smaller man’s, which rests over his own heart. He trails his right fingers slowly up and down the smaller one’s upper right arm, while, in turn, the smaller man uses his left hand to once again cradle the taller one’s face and run his fingers through his long, soft hair.

Their minds and emotions, however, are a different story altogether. They are positively vibrating with the whirling thoughts and burgeoning anxiety over the road that lies ahead. And not solely the one that leads away from the show, but the one that heads towards their future. Though it might be nearing the end of their joint professional life, it’s the real and true beginning of their personal one together. 

Looking down into the older man’s moist green orbs with his own once-again tear-filled hazel ones, the younger one whispers in a broken and anguished voice. “God, I don’t know if I can do this. _You_ know — shit, _everyone_ knows now — how hard it was for me to get that closing scene down a few episodes ago.” Taking a cleansing breath to steady himself, he pleaded “How the _hell_ am I gonna get through this, Jens?” 

_“Together,_ Jare. We’re gonna get through this _together._ Just like we always have, just like we always do.” Smiling up at his husband with a loving smile and saucy wink, he adds _“And just like we always will,”_ right before placing a sweet kiss on his lips. 

And so, it is as it has always been. Ever each other’s touchstone and grounding source, they feel ready to forge ahead, united by the power of the infinite love between them. They squeeze each other tightly for just a moment and with an almost imperceptible sigh, they begin to slide towards a peaceful night’s sleep for the first time in months. They are now certain they will be renewed with energy, and recharged with excitement, for the next phase of their journey together. 

Just as he is about to fall deep into slumber, Jared hears Jensen singing whisper-soft...

 _Carry on my wayward son_  
_For there'll be peace when you are done_  
_Lay your weary head to rest_  
_Don't you cry no more_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love, especially for such a novice, nerve-wracked writer like me. :D 
> 
> Kindness will also go a long way towards soothing my own weary head, heart and soul. I know we can all use some right now. XOX


End file.
